


Kissing in the moonlight.

by melancholy_space_alien



Category: Littlest Pet Shop: Popular (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lesbianism, also i wrote this instead of sleeping, ive never proofread anything in my life and im not gonna start now/j, just two girls in love whats so bad, not beta read we die like men, rivals to lovers but its just the moment they become lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_space_alien/pseuds/melancholy_space_alien
Summary: Brooke and Savannah have a confrontation in the street at night, but its wlw.Slaps table. it’s about the Yearning.
Relationships: Brooke Hayes/Savannah Reed, Brooklyn Hayes/Savannah Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Kissing in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Max for getting me into Lps Popular, you are epic swag.

It took her a second to process it. What Savannah had just said.

“I don’t hate you, Brooke.”

She didn’t know how to respond. It didn’t even seem real. This couldn’t actually be happening right now.

“I know you’ve fucked up, so much. We both have.” Tears were falling down Savannahs cheeks now, maybe both of their cheeks.

Brooke was stunned to silence.

“I know the old you is still in there, You’ve shown you cared before!” Savannah stepped closer to her rival, her enemy, her ex-best friend.

“I don’t want to keep going on like this, Brooke.” She stopped, placed her hands in her stupid pink jackets pocket.

Brooke bought her that, It was a birthday gift. It had Savannah’s name embroidered into the shirts collar.

“If you hate me as much as you say then why are you helping me so much? I know that you’re the one leaving those gifts for me.”

She didn’t know what to say.

“Brooke. What are you planning? Is this another plan to destroy me. Or is there something you want to talk about.”

Brooke started crying, for real now.

“I hate watching this, I hate doing this” Brooke said. “I’ve been trying to get you out of my life for so long but you just wont be tamed.” 

Savannah was just starring at her, waiting for her to finish.  
She looked so pretty, backlit by the moon and street lamps. Brooke always loved her eyes. 

She still loved her eyes.

“I don’t get it, I don’t get how you keep winning.” Deep breath. “When I came to this school they tore me apart, I had to fight to survive Savannah and I won.”

“But you? You just keep getting away with it. With, being you!” her nails were clawing holes in her skirt from how tight she was gripping it.  
“Everyone loved you, Immediately! You took everything from me from week one and you just kept taking!”

“I worked so hard, I worked so hard to get to the top. I had to be so mean. But you come in and get everything I worked so hard for immediately! You enjoy rubbing it in don’t you? How much better you are than me? How much easier it was for you? To take everything I had.”

“I didn’t want to compete with you Brooke, this isn’t a game to me! I just wanted to be your friend again. I thought you hated me.”

“I never hated you!” Brooke was bawling.

“No matter how much you and your stupid pretty face, and pretty perfect smile, and how you had the whole school wrapped around you in an instant, no matter how much you just existing reminded me that you are just me but better! I,” She had take a second and stop clenching, she was cutting through her skirt into her palms with her craws now. She was shaking.

“I still couldn’t hate you. I wanted to so badly, you took everything from me.” She wiped her cheeks with her free hands.

“But you made it so hard to hate you. You keep being nice to me. You keep reaching out when you think I need it. You keep, being you.”

She sighed, and straightened her posture to look directly into Savannah’s eyes.

“And my Dog, I’ve always fucking loved you.”

Savannah froze, her expression unreadable.

“You can’t be pushed away, I can’t push you down. The old Savannah is still here and you’re still fucking nice to me.” Brooke said.

“I can’t get rid of you, and I’m sorry for trying.”

She smiled, strained, and tired. So, so tired. But she smiled. Genuinely smiled at her childhood crush, her favorite enemy.

She smiled at Savannah.

“You’re the only person who I can’t push away, I’ve lost everyone else and you’re still here. I love you, Savannah. I always have. And dog I’m sorry for trying to hate you.”

Savannah rushed forward, arms around her, her Brooke.

“I’m, sorry. I’m sorry you felt like you lost me.” Savannah said, hugging Brookie tighter.

“I love you too, and I missed you so much.”

And then they stood there, holding each other and crying. They were feeling so many things at once. Letting go of so much repressed fear, anger, and guilt.

But they were smiling, because they were in love.  
And they could heal from this, all of this together.

After a while they parted from each other, Brooke took Savannah’s hand in her own. They were still smiling. Make up ruined and their faces soaked. But they were here, and they were together.

“Hey, Savannah?”

“Yes, Brooke?” 

“I’ve always told you I’m the best kisser around.” She smirked. “Want to try for yourself?”

Savannah laughed.

“Yes, obviously.”

And then they did. Alone on a street, lit by the blue street lamps and they shinning moon.

Two girls who used to be so close, finally with one another again.


End file.
